


Hit me with your best shot

by craftybookworm25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftybookworm25/pseuds/craftybookworm25
Summary: Keith and Lance go laser tagging.(Based on the tumblr post)
Relationships: Lance/Keith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Hit me with your best shot

The dark walls and dim lights left many dark shadows to be hidden in. They creeped and crawled in corners and on the city setting. He watched with narrowed eyes for any signs of movement around him.

He heard the telltale swish of fabric but before he could react he was shot in the chest three times.

"That's another win for me, Mullet-head."

Keith growled in annoyance. He could literally hear the smirk on Lance's face.

Lance dropped down in front of Keith from the building he had been perched upon with a smug smirk on his face. 

"I told you. I admit, you may be better than me in school and many other things but this is my thing. You can't beat me at this." Lance held up his laser gun and pretended to shoot Keith. 

And Keith had just about had it. He had believed it was luck at first but when Lance had continued to win until they reached their current score of 21-0 he was forced to admit that maybe Lance had some talent. Other than looking pretty darn sexy in the laser tag equipment, that is. He looked at Lance, or more specifically, his lips, and had an idea. 

"One more," he demanded, "but if I win this one you have to do anything I want you to do." Lance agreed to those terms with a long drawn out sigh, as if he couldn't believe Keith actually thought he had a chance, and some terms of his own.

"But if I win you have to do anything I want you to do." Keith though about it some and agreed. He was sure he could win this one.

His chest plate stopped blinking signifying that the match was going to start soon. They looked at each other once more, both wearing matching smirks, before running off in different directions.

Keith though about his plan. To make it work he would have to first find and corner Lance without him realizing. Which was going to be pretty damn hard when Lance seemed to be the literal King of laser tag.

But he could do it.

He ran around a corner and crouched, deeming himself far enough away from Lance's position. He gave a cursory glance to his current surroundings and spotted a low building. Perfect.

He silently made his way towards it. He tucked his gun into its bag and reached up to one of the rough edges and started to climb. Once fully on top of the building he looked around. Lance usually picked low buildings to shoot him easily so he would have to pick a taller building so Lance wouldn't see him coming.

He nodded to himself before jumping across the gap between buildings. He flew across the rooftops and a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He would find him.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Lance looked around, wary of his surroundings. He didn't know what changed but the tension between them had felt different somehow.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind. Best to dwell on these matters after he beat the Mullet-head.

He looked around for a short building. Yes, he might be overusing this particular strategy, but it hadn't failed him yet.

His eyes landed on the perfect short building, a smug look appearing on his face.

He would win this for sure.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Keith silently landed on the roof of one of the tall buildings. He had heard a noise coming from below and he didn't want to take any chances. 

He sneakily crawled towards the edge of the building and looked down. He saw Lance crouching on the building below, looking around.

Keith looked around for something he could use to his advantage and saw a small hole in the roof behind Lance. He smirked. Perfect.

He started jumping slowly towards the building in front of Lance and took out a rock he had in his pocket. Don't ask why he had a rock. It's a very long story. 

He reached the building and crouched down. He had to time this correctly if he wanted it to work.

Keith threw the rock to where he had been before and when Lance started to turn towards the sound he immediately jumped down towards Lance.

Lance was distracted by the sound behind him so he didn’t notice Keith until it was too late. 

Keith managed to grab Lance’s gun in the process of pushing Lance against the wall so his back was to it. He leaned his hands on either side of Lance’s head.

“Got you.” Keith smirked, looking into Lance’s wide eyes. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Hey! You can’t just grab my gun! That’s cheating!”

In reply Keith leaned in so their breaths began to mingle. He could now see that Lance’s eyes weren’t just blue, they were multiple shades of blue. 

Lance took a sharp breathe and swallowed the sudden rock in his throat.

Keith glanced down at Lance’s lips and looked back up to stare into his eyes, as if asking permission. 

Lance nodded and Keith swooped in, needing no further encouragement. 

Their lips touched hesitantly at first, and then they started to move, gaining speed and force as time went by. 

Keith could taste Lance. Tasted the way only Lance could, like strawberries and peaches (although that might have just been his lip balm). Tasted the chocolate they had fought over before beginning the competition.

Keith moved his hands from the wall to Lance’s hips, pulling him closer until they were flush together and Lance was trapped between him and the wall.

Keith could feel Lance hesitantly reaching up to wrap his hands around his neck, fingers playing with the hair there.

Lance pulled on his hair and Keith groaned into the kiss, deepening it. 

Keith let their lips drop and stepped back. 

He admired the view of a dazed Lance for a moment before lifting up his gun and shooting Lance in the chest 3 times. 

Lance’s chest lit up. 

“I told you I’d win”

Lance could only gape as Keith walked away with a smug smirk on his lips.

“HEY!!!! What was that?!!! KEITH?!!!!! CoMe BAcK HERE!!!!”

A beat of silence.

“KEITH YOU BITCH!!!! THAT’S CHEATING!!!!! YOU FUCKING MULLET-HEAD, I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!!!”

Keith could hear Lance continuing to yell at him but he never stopped walking.

He had a date to plan.


End file.
